1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing the leaking of digital content and, more particularly, to technology capable of preventing the leaking of digital content that may occur through screen capture, etc. in a user terminal, such as a computer terminal or a portable terminal, by displaying digital content including information related to the user terminal when the digital content is displayed by using the user terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, almost all the business or services in an overall life, such as office business, settlement service, the issue of certificates, banking, and electronic commerce, are being carried out through on-line and computerized environments. In the on-line and computerized environments, digital content is the subject of the creation, reading, storage, edition, and transmission of information. The digital content may mean various forms of pieces of digital information (e.g., digital documents and moving images) including images, text, multimedia, and so on.
The digital content is very vulnerable to leaking through illegal actions because the digital content can be easily duplicated and transmitted even without being lost in view of the characteristic of digital information. In order to provide an environment in which digital content can be soundly used, there is a need for protection means (i.e., a security system) capable of preventing the digital content from illegal actions. Digital content may be protected through, for example, encryption and decryption systems, watermark, a fingerprinting system, and a screen capture prevention system.
The screen capture prevention system may be a system for preventing an action to leak digital content displayed through a terminal, such as a PC, by illegally capturing, storing, using, and distributing the digital content. The screen capture prevention system may be implemented in various ways.
For example, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-0033540 discloses a screen capture prevention system for digital copyright works. The capture prevention system precludes illegal capture and a change of information by detecting requests of application programs from the system to use system services and system functions and analyzing service request patterns in relation to the system services using the application programs. For another example, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-0032332 discloses a system for preventing the capture of a still image, in which a normal and complete screen cannot be captured when a still image is captured.
In the conventional capture prevention systems, however, the maintenance and repair of the systems according to a change of a screen capture type and an increase of screen capture programs are inevitable, and the capture prevention functions of the systems may be useless regarding the leaking of photos and moving images through cameras or mobile devices. The systems are also problematic in that it is difficult to prevent screen capture in mobile devices.
As described above, the conventional capture prevention systems have problems in that costs for the maintenance and repair of the systems are high and leaking through photos and moving images for a screen, the leaking of information using screen capture in mobile devices, and so on cannot be fundamentally prevented. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development of technology which can prevent the leaking of digital content through screen capture reliably and efficiently.